The Bird and The Hood
by NinjaRose90
Summary: It's 1 a.m and Jason hears a tapping at his window. It happens to be the last person he would have expected, Damian Wayne. Why is the ten year old Robin at Jason's window bleeding to death? What does Jason do to help? bonding between the assassin and the black sheep of the family.


**I have a goal. I alreayd wrote one short story with Tim/Jason. This one is Damian/Jason. The Next one will be Dick/Jason. Then I'll go Dick/Tim, Tim/Damian, and well you get my point. I really hope you like this and please review :)**

**Damian is 10 **

**Jason is 22**

**Tim is 17.**

The Bird and The Hood.

Tap Tap Tap.

"AHHHH! Go away!" I growled rolling over in my bed.

Tap Tap Tap.

"Oh my-" I finally noticed that came from my widow. I looked and saw a small shadow. I thought about going for my gun which I keep under my pillow but I decided against it. I got out of bed and walked closer to the window. I did finally see who it is when the R on his chest stood out. I opened the window and saw it was Damian. I dropped to the floor and started laughing.

"Shut up Todd!" he growled. I calmed myself and looked at the kid and saw he was hurt. He had two bleeding cut's on his face and he was gripping his side a little to tight for my taste.

" Baby bat you do realize it's one in the morning and you are knocking at my window. Scratch that, bleeding all over my widow. Why on earth are you here?" I asked.

"What do you think stupid!" he snapped.

"Oh I know why. I just want to hear you say it. " I laughed.

"You are sick Todd." he grumbled.

"I know. Now why are you here?" I asked again.

"Because your place was the closest and I am bleeding to death!" he growled. I looked a little closer and saw blood was trickling from behind the hand he had on his side.

"Wow, most kid's your age watch cartoons. Fine, come in." I moved back and Damian fell in the window. I pulled out my medical tools from under my bed and Damian was already out cold on my bed.

"Really? Your not going to bleed on my bed if your not awake for it." I hauled out and smacked the kid clear across his bleeding face. He was awake.

"I hate you." he moaned.

"Now why would you say that to someone who is saving your life. I could have just let you bleed outside."

"Father wouldn't have liked that." he groaned.

"It's called skip town kid. Now, is your blood type the same as Bruce's?" I asked. He nodded. I went to my second fridge and pulled out a blood bag and hooked him up for a transfusion. I knew the kids suit was probably rigged but I pulled out a knife and started to cut at it. I was right though. It shocked me a few times, but I ripped it enough to get to the stab wound.

"Wow your an idiot." I whispered so he wouldn't hear me. I needed to cauterize the wound. He really wasn't going to like that. So I pulled out my handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed and tied his feet down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just trust me kid." I pulled out a cauterizing plate that I stole from Bruce one. It would heat up enough to cauterize the wound. I took a deep breathe and placed it on the wound. Damian started screaming and he was in tears within seconds. I finished and stared stitching. This was rare for me. Damian doesn't cry, especially not in front of me. I started stitching him up and I heavily bandaged him. Then I moved to his face. They didn't need stitching. I cleaned up his face and just bandaged the cuts. He finally stopped crying and fell asleep. But a few tears still streamed down his face.

I checked the clock and it was almost three in the morning when I was done. I never did get to ask the kid what happened. Oh well, not my problem. But I needed someone to come get him. I would rather not have Bruce up my backside and Dick would give the kid a very long lecture like he still gives me. I thought of Tim though. Tim would just call the kid an idiot and then take him home. I'll go with that and Tim is so much fun to piss off in the morning. So I called him.

"Whoever you are you will die." Tim groaned.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine. You sound like Damian."

"Jason, what on earth do you want?" he growled.

"I need you to come pick up the bird."

"Damian? What did you do?" he asked.

"I did nothing! He came to me and started bleeding on my window and bed. Now come and get him." I demanded.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." he hung up.

"Well goodbye to you to."

"Who did you call?" Damian asked in a tired and raspy voice.

"Tim." I told him and sat on my nightstand.

"Why did you call Drake?" he growled and winced in pain.

"I could have called Bruce or Dick. I bet they would have loved to have seen you this early. Speaking of which, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't, it's just not everyday a ten year old comes to your window bleeding to death." I grinned.

"You are sick."

"Look who's talking baby bat. We are two in a pair. Now what happened."

"I snuck out on patrol alone and got jumped. Now father will never let me go on patrol again." he was almost in tears again.

"You think your the only one who pulled stupid stunts alone. That's funny. Do you know how many times I've snuck out alone?" he shook his head.

" Thirty seven times to be truthful. And nineteen out of those thirty seven times I came home either with a broken limb or bleeding to death. Trust me on this to, Dick may seem to be the golden child but he has pissed Bruce off many times. So has Tim."

"Why did you call Drake to come get me?" he asked.

"Because all he would do is call you an idiot and then take you home. He may ask you questions but he won't push them on you since your hurt. Bruce and Dick would have your head. No matter how hurt you are."

"What's my recovery time anyway?" he asked.

"I'm no doctor kid. I can stitch you up but that's about it. I would guess two weeks with that stab wound, but let Dr Leslie look at it."

HONK HONK.

"That sounds like-" Damian couldn't even finish his sentence. I got up and looked out the window.

"My word the baby bird took the batmobile. Ha, I'm so proud." I took Damian's blood bag off the hook and put it in his lap. I gently picked him up and took him down stairs. Tim was sitting on the hood of the batmobile waiting. He helped me put Damian in the back seat.

"I'm so proud baby bird." I said.

"Oh what?"

"You stole the batmobile." I grinned.

"Yes and I'll probably hear about this later." He got into the drivers seat.

"Later baby bat." I waved. He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't spit it out.

"Damian I need to get you home so hurry up and say something." said Tim.

"Thank...you." that looked like it hurt him to thank me, but I took it anyway.

"Sure kid, later." they drove off and I went right back to bed.


End file.
